


HT100 Challenge 188 – Blink: And It's Over

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [17]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #188 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 188 – Blink: And It's Over

They said sometimes in the end, life flashed before your eyes. Before Toby, he hadn't understood what living meant, so Keller thought it fitting that as he fell all he saw was Toby. Not as he was now, staring in horror, no as he'd been in the brief moments they'd shared, which for him had been a lifetime. 

_Kisses in the dark._

_Laughter._

_Teasing._

_Toby tracing fingers along the side of his face and gazing at him with so much love._

It was over in a blink. When he hit the ground, Keller's neck snapped, and he stared upward, sightless.


End file.
